Douze battements de coeur
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Kate croit avoir perdu son coeur après la mort de sa mère, mais en est-elle vraiment sure? Alors que ce dernier ne semblait qu'attendre d'être à nouveau en état de fonctionner?


**Bonsoir!**

 **Et pour pouvoir nous offrir à tous, un autre moment Caskett après l'excellentissime épisode de ce soir, je vous propose un petit os sans prétention quine m'a demandé qu'une petite semaine de travail tant il m'inspirait! :)**

 **C'est un peu un os "expérimental", vous comprendre certainement en lisant qu'i un changement ou deux par rapport à mon registre habituel, mais je vous laisse profiter et vous faire votre avis, on se retrouve en fin de page!**

* * *

Le cœur.

Organe des plus fragiles, gardien des sentiments, des ressentis, gardien aussi des plus profonds tourments, gardien des secrets, qui au moindre choc émotionnel, peut se fracturer. Un jardin secret, que l'on garde précieusement enfoui, que nous protégeons de toutes agressions extérieures, que nous préservons des intrus… Que l'on expose parfois aux regards des autres, à découvert, en espérant ne pas se le faire écorcher, que l'on donne parfois, même rarement, à l'être aimé, le vrai, qui saura certainement en prendre un grand soin, une attention spéciale et particulière, qui pourra encore mieux le préserver.

Un cœur qui malgré tout nous accompagne jusqu'à la fin de notre existence, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.

Elle a dix-neuf ans. Elle est en bonne santé, elle respire pleinement, goûte la vie avec une joie non dissimulée, se sent pousser des ailes et se dit que sa vie, sa vie à elle, ne fait que commencer. Elle se sent libre, fière, elle sait déjà de quoi demain sera fait et pourtant, elle ne cesse d'être surprise et de s'émerveiller lorsqu'elle finit par y être vraiment. Et puis tout bascule.

Ce soir là, un imprévu arrive, le pire de tous.

Elle ne comprend pas lorsqu'on vient lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle refuse de le comprendre, elle ne veut pas l'entendre. Pourtant, elle ne peut faire autrement. Elle ne peut ignorer le visage désolé mais froid de l'inspecteur Raglan, elle ne parvient pas à ignorer les cris de douleur de son père, elle est incapable de s'aveugler lorsqu'on lui montre une photo mal imprimée de sa mère. Et là, la réalité s'impose à elle, cruelle, brutale, créant une fissure dans son cœur pourtant plein de vie. Elle réalise doucement la terrible vérité, une vérité qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à connaitre.

Sa mère, morte. Tuée.

A cet instant précis, elle arrête de vivre. Son cœur se fissure, éclate en milliers de particules. Il n'est plus.

Et à dix-neuf ans, Kate est déjà morte.

/

Elle a 22 ans.

Elle croit avoir tout supporté, tout enduré.

Elle sent la chaleur de l'étreinte de son père contre son corps, le seul homme qui partage désormais sa vie alors qu'elle n'a même pas commencé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne sent aucune effluve d'alcool sur lui, sur ses vêtements, son haleine et son âme elle-même, tout semble purifié. Elle trouve réconfort en se disant que c'est grâce à elle. Son père lui murmure un merci, mais elle ne l'entend même pas, trop occupée à se plonger dans cette bulle de plénitude qu'ils ont tous deux installés.

Kate se sent habitée d'un sentiment paradoxal : Elle est heureuse, oui, fière aussi, mais pas pour elle-même.

Si elle se concentre, elle croit sentir le parfum délicat de sa mère, sentant même un regard plein d'amour sur eux, sur les restes de sa famille qu'elle a délaissé sans le vouloir.

Jim lui propose d'aller manger à la maison, comme avant, mais elle refuse dans un faux sourire, elle a du travail. Le travail de sa vie. Celui qu'elle s'efforcera d'accomplir jusqu'au but final, l'ultime, celui qui pourras enfin la libérer de tous ses maux, qui, peut-être, saura lui reconstruire son cœur complètement brisé, éclaté en milliers de morceaux aussi minuscules que des particules de cristal, si fins, si petits qu'elle a du mal à s'imager qu'un jour, ils ne forment qu'une seule et unique entité.

Elle veut tourner les talons mais avant cela, sent une chaleur sur son poignet, et un drôle de bruit résonne à ses oreilles. Une montre. La montre de son père.

Elle le regarde, surprise par son geste, étonnée de le voir lui offrir cet objet auquel il tient pourtant tellement, mais il balaye ses regards d'une phrase :

- **Pour la vie que tu as sauvée, pour la mienne.**

Elle détaille l'objet avec curiosité, puis soudain, un sourire éclaire son visage. Le poids sur son poignet semble si doux à porter avec la définition qu'il en a faite. Alors, cette fois-ci, elle le quitte le sourire aux lèvres. Pour lui laisser de l'espoir, pour ne pas lui faire comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, la fin de l'alcoolisme de son père n'est qu'une petite victoire face à l'immense et infinie bataille qu'elle s'apprête à livrer. Une guerrière froide, implacable, voilà ce qu'elle deviendrait.

Petit à petit, alors qu'elle ne sent plus la présence de son père dans son dos, son sourire disparait, laissant place à une apparente et terrible froideur.

Quant à ses yeux, ils sont habités par la rage.

/

Lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur elle pour la première fois, une drôle d'étincelle illumine ses yeux. Il la regarde avec des sentiments troubles, paradoxal, et Kate devine que sous ses prunelles noires se logent un lourd fardeau… Qui semble s'être ravivé lorsqu'il l'a aperçue. Elle ne devrait pas être là, dans son uniforme de jeune officier, à fouiller, à retourner et relire chaque dossier uns par uns, mots à mots, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas manqué quelque chose… Un indice, une piste, même minime... Quelque chose de désespéré, elle avait bien conscience. Et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder, de se poser la question, de se dire que tout cela en vaut la peine.

Elle ne s'excuse pas lorsqu'il l'accuse de fouiner dans les archives, bien qu'aucune animosité n'émane de son timbre de voix très grave, il ne semble pas lui en vouloir, au contraire, une sorte de curiosité étrange qui la met instantanément mal à l'aise… Autant qu'en confiance.

Bizarre ça aussi…

Il lui révèle son nom en même temps que son grade : Le capitaine Montgomery, chef du douzième district, il ne la toise pas avec mépris de sa supériorité hiérarchique comme beaucoup d'autres, au contraire, il semble plutôt se mettre à sa place, comme s'il la comprenait et se remémorait l'époque où lui aussi n'avait été qu'un petit officier de police. Lorsqu'il lui fait un sourire, instantanément, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle a l'impression fugace d'être protégée, de se sentir en sécurité… Comme un père veillant sur sa fille.

Étrange sentiment, quand on sait ce que la famille signifie pour elle.

Pourtant, il perd son sourire avenant lorsqu'elle lui révèle qui elle est, et ce qu'elle fait ici… Il semble soudain plus vieux et à l'air d'avoir pris une dizaine d'année rien qu'avec un seul de ses mots, elle ne comprend pas.

Pas encore.

Elle se laisse convaincre par ses dires, par ses encouragements, par sa voix grave mais puissante, qui résonne en elle et semble lui donner une force incroyable, elle se sent pousser des ailes lorsqu'elle lui fait un salut en signe de respect.

Il tourne les talons, une étrange étincelle illuminant son regard.

Elle ne le perçoit pas, pas maintenant

Elle ne se doute pas de ce qu'il va apporter dans sa vie, du pilier qu'il sera pour elle, de ce qu'il la forcera à vivre et à supporter, pour son bien dira-t-il.

Elle ignore encore qui il est, et ce qu'il fera d'elle.

Kate ne sait pas qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, un nouveau tournant s'ouvre à elle.

/

S'il était encore entier, Kate pourrait se dire que son cœur est empli de fierté. Elle se tient droite, bien campée sur ses appuis, elle ne bouge pas, ose à peine sourire, tremble légèrement, d'angoisse ou de satisfaction ? Elle ne le sait guère, un peu des deux sans doute. Lieutenant… Première femme à obtenir ce poste à un si jeune âge. Sa mère aurait été tellement fière d'elle.

Cette pensée lui étreint le cœur, lorsqu'elle repense à l'abandon qu'elle à choisit d'effectuer, sous les conseils de son cher mentor… Royce, qui est là lui aussi, à ses côtés, il arbore ce sourire fier mais en même temps sarcastique, comme s'il se moquait d'elle… Sans doute se rappelait-il de ses débuts, où, inexpérimentée, elle entrait progressivement dans le monde de la police.

Kate sent son regard sur elle, un regard joyeux, fier, celui d'un ami, qui se soucie de son bien-être et qui a tout fait pour qu'elle arrive ici, avec cette médaille autour du cou. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle rougit lorsqu'il lui fait un signe de la main. Il n'en a certainement pas conscience… Après tout, comment une femme aussi brisée et au cœur en miette peut-elle être capable d'aimer ? De tomber amoureuse ? Au fond, elle ne le sait pas elle-même, ne sait même pas si ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui est véritablement de l'amour, ou plutôt de l'admiration. Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle n'y réfléchisse pas trop, de peur d'en souffrir et de se rendre à une évidence qu'elle ne veut pas constater.

Les applaudissements résonnent à ses oreilles, des cris, des sifflements, tous, ils l'applaudissent, la félicitent pour sa promotion, la plus décisive de sa carrière, de sa vie même.

Un autre tournant. Mais qu'elle avait anticipé, désiré même, qu'elle accepte avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Elle s'installe à son nouveau bureau et là, deux lieutenants viennent lui parler.

Ryan et Esposito, elle ne les connait pas très bien, mais sait qu'ils étaient là avant elle, sans doute doivent-ils la jalouser d'avoir été nommée comme leur supérieure… Celle qui dirigerait et commanderait, d'autant plus dans ce milieu très masculin où la testostérone était à dominante très forte. Mais du haut de ses talons de 12 centimètres, elle n'avait pas peur, elle se savait plus forte qu'eux, plus forte que tous, plus que la douleur elle-même.

Puisqu'elle avait déjà bien plus enduré que n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle pouvait tout affronter.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprête à les affronter, elle ne rencontre que des regards candides, et des sourires amicaux… Le début d'une équipe exceptionnelle, la seule de sa vie d'ailleurs, mais la plus extraordinaire.

/

Elle n'avait plus de cœur. Celui-ci était depuis bien trop longtemps réduit en miette… Ces mêmes débris étant recouverts d'une immense et indestructible carapace… inaccessible pour quiconque voulant tenter de recoller les morceaux. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne ressent rien, au contraire, elle en connait beaucoup, certaines plus que d'autres bien malheureusement, des sentiments terribles qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaitre. Mais la vie est ainsi faite et visiblement, le destin de Kate était de souffrir d'émotions intenses et malhonnêtes : Tristesse, peine, solitude, haine, résignation… Voilà ce qui habitait son âme à l'heure actuelle. Et ce, pour toujours, elle en était certaine. Comme si toute réelle émotion positive avaient été tuées en même temps que sa mère. Parfois, il arrive qu'elle en ressente des sursauts, des réveils positifs, dans de très rares cas, elle rit franchement et se sent apaisée, du moins un temps, celui d'oublier tout le reste. Elle pensait avoir trouvé ces moments avec Will.

Un instant, elle s'était imaginé quelque chose de différent, elle avait crut pouvoir tout oublier, se contenter de ce qu'il lui apportait, de sa gentillesse, sa passion et son expérience, certes elle devait aussi se plier à son arrogance mais c'était le prix à payer pour oublier et être heureuse non ?

Du moins le croyait-t-elle.

Kate pensait réellement être heureuse et satisfaite à ses côtés, se cantonnait à une idée artificielle du bonheur qu'on lui avait vendu sans se soucier de ce qui lui convenait vraiment. Elle croyait sincèrement en ce paradis artificiel, au fil du temps, elle avait fini par se faire à cette idée ridicule et superficielle de la joie, comme si regarder un film dans le canapé un dimanche après-midi, se promener cinq minute entre deux interrogatoires le matin dans l'air pollué de New-York et faire l'amour les soirs o non-occupés par une enquête, ils avaient le temps de consommer leur désir chez l'un ou chez l'autre, était suffisant. C'était certainement ça le bonheur… Voilà ce qu'elle avait fini par se dire, par se convaincre… Comme si c'était une bonne chose, le chemin à suivre comme tout le monde.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entend les paroles de Sorrenson, elle sait déjà ce qui va se passer avant même qu'il ne termine, comprends déjà ce qu'il va dire et pire encore : A déjà conscience de sa réponse. Alors, maladroitement, elle tente d'expliquer son choix, de lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle ne veut pas le suivre, avouant à demi-mot et mortellement honteuse qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui… Mais que ça ne suffit pas. Elle y avait cru pourtant… Mais lorsqu'il lui fait sa demande, cette requête si pure et si simple de partir avec lui, son refus parle pour elle, leur fait découvrir la vérité à tous les deux. Ce n'est pas ça l'amour, ce n'est pas ça le bonheur.

Et lorsqu'elle regarde l'avion de son ami décoller, Kate comprend enfin, et réalise avec un nœud à l'estomac qu'elle semble définitivement être inapte au bonheur.

/

Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux au début.

Elle se demande ce qu'elle a fait pour un monde pour qu'il la maudisse à ce point. Pour lui avoir mis des galères incroyables, pour l'avoir obligé à supporter les pires douleurs, les pertes innombrables, les déceptions, les pires sentiments. Elle se pensait maudite mais certainement pas à un tel niveau.

Kate a envie de mourir, croit à une mauvaise blague, ne parviens pas à y croire lorsque Montgomery lui annonce tout sourire qu'il est d'accord avec une idée pareille, refuse d'entendre Ryan et Esposito lui dire qu'il est trop cool, n'écoute pas Lanie lorsqu'elle lui dit que ce type est trop sexy. Balaie la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit qu'il est attirant et drôle. Elle ne veut pas d'un civil, encore moins d'un écrivain playboy, arrogant, superficiel et qui n'avait aucun respect pour eux, les misérables flics. Pour elle, qui se voit obligée de partager un territoire qu'elle avait depuis toujours jalousement gardé pour elle.

Elle ne supporte pas son sourire en coin avec cette fossette taquine sur le coin droit de sa joue, ses yeux d'un bleu si envoutant dans lesquels elle a irrémédiablement envie de se perdre malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas y plonger, son parfum subtil, mélange de sauge et de gingembre qui excite ses sens…

Elle le déteste, le hait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Pourtant, elle ne peut empêcher cette légère étincelle, ce petit pincement… Qu'elle ne reconnait pas.

Pourquoi sent-elle un sourire fendre le coin de sa joue lorsqu'il tente de la faire rire avec une blague peu recherchée ?

Pourquoi sent-elle la gêne pointer dans son ventre lorsqu'il complimente la beauté de ses yeux ?

Pourquoi se sent-elle plus heureuse pour un baiser sur sa joue que pour un livre dédicacé ?

Pourquoi éprouve-t-elle le besoin de le taquiner, de flirter avec lui et de jouer de sa séduction lorsqu'il lui propose d'aller boire un verre ?

Et surtout… Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à chasser ce minuscule sursaut de joie lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il va la suivre dans ses enquêtes ?

Pourquoi se laisse-t-elle faire ? Malgré la peur immense qu'elle ressent lorsqu'il s'approche trop près d'elle ?

Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression de voir subitement la vie d'une couleur différente ?

Kate ne possède pas la réponse, pas encore.

/

Un feu ardent… Qui crépite dans son ventre. Des étincelles de plus en plus grandissantes, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour les éteindre. Une brûlure dans le creux de ses reins, un désir fort, puissant, qu'elle ne maitrise pas. Elle sent la brûlure de ses iris contre elle, lorsqu'il pose ses yeux d'un bleu devenu encre, elle sent son souffle chaud sur son visage, se propageant dans sa nuque… Ses mains fermes et bouillantes qui lui saisissent avec un mélange de dureté et de tendresse ses poignets glacés. Un échange visuel, subtil, imperceptible, qui ne dure qu'une poignée de seconde. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Kate a l'impression que le temps s'arrête.

Peut-être l'aurait-elle voulu, pour ne pas penser à l'après. Et d'un coup, sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, la jeune femme sent une douce brûlure sur ses lèvres… Instant fugace, presque un crépitement parmi les flammes, pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé qu'il dure plus longtemps… La peur et la surprise se montrent pourtant plus fortes, elle s'écarte d'un geste brusque pour le dévisager, des sentiments troubles semblent étinceler dans son beau regard… Et un ras-de marée d'émotion se déchaine en elle. Une brûlure à la poitrine, presque douloureuse tant elle semble violente. Mais qui apparait ici comme terriblement excitante.

Elle sent quelque chose… Quelque chose d'étrange, qu'elle a l'impression de connaitre mais qu'elle ne parvient pas à définir. Quelque chose de magnifiquement dangereux. Une brèche, minime, dérisoire face au mur gigantesque qui se dresse devant ses débris.

Et pourtant…

Lorsqu'elle repose avec ardeur ses lèvres sur celle de Castle, elle oublie tout. L'ardeur de ses baisers, la passion avec laquelle il mêle sa langue à la sienne, ses gestes vifs mais non moins tendres lorsqu'il lui caresse le dos… Le cou…Puis les cheveux… Ses soupirs de plaisir, à lui, qui viennent résonner jusque dans sa gorge. Son propre gémissement, qu'elle ne peut contenir, tant la fureur de leur baiser lui procure d'intenses frissons dans tout le corps… De sa nuque jusqu'à ses reins, qui brûlent pour lui.

Et son cœur… Qui bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Son cœur… Qu'elle sent soudain renaitre. Son cœur… Qu'elle avait crut brisé durant toutes ces années. Son cœur… Qui semble apparemment toujours en état de fonctionner.

Kate comprends, alors qu'elle se détache avec le plus grand des regrets des lèvres de son partenaire, qu'il a toujours été là, depuis le début, même après la mort de sa mère. Il n'était pas brisé comme elle avait pu le croire, simplement monstrueusement écorché. Autour duquel elle avait érigé une barrière pour ne plus qu'on lui porte atteinte.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle reprend son souffle et tente de maitriser les rougissements qui trahissent son plaisir récent, elle réalise que Castle viens malgré tout de le faire et ce, avec la plus douce des violences.

/

Une douleur intense, déchirante. Un bruit mat, lourd, perçant, qui ne dure qu'une poignée de seconde. Puis, un lourd silence. Qui lui aussi, ne dure qu'un temps. Les cris se succèdent, les pleurs retentissent à travers le cimetière, des personnes courent, trébuchent, tentent de s'enfuir… D'autre au contraire sont armés et sont déjà en quête du sniper. Kate, elle, ne les entend pas. Elle n'entend plus rien… Si ce n'est le terrible écho de son cœur qui petit à petit, alors qu'il résonne si fort à ses oreilles, semble se ralentir progressivement. La brûlure est intense, fulgurante, insoutenable et traitre.

Elle sent un liquide chaud couler le long de sa poitrine, elle devine du sang… Un sang qui avait pourtant déjà bien trop coulé métaphoriquement.

Elle tente d'inspirer, de récupérer de l'air, mais n'y parviens pas, comme si un poids s'était abattu sur ses poumons, ils semblent incapables de lui procurer cet élément essentiel.

Sa vue se trouble… Par des larmes de douleur sans doute. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle a de plus en plus de difficultés et résister à l'appel cruellement tentant de la mort.

Elle avait longtemps cru qu'avant de mourir, elle verrait défiler toute sa vie, ses joies, ses peines, ses doutes, ses erreurs et ses grands bonheurs, elle avait cru penser à sa mère défunte lors de ce jour où elle la rejoindrait prématurément, à son père aussi qu'elle abandonnerait lâchement, à sa carrière qui la fit tenir debout, à elle-même et à la vie qu'elle avait choisi de mener. Pourtant, elle ne songe à rien de tout cela. Elle ne pense à rien, si ce n'est sa douleur, n'a aucune conscience du reste et des alentours, trop occupée à tenter de retarder l'échéance.

Et soudain, elle réalise qu'elle n'est pas seule, et que ce qu'elle avait crut être de longues minutes à lutter pour survivre n'avait en fait été constitué que d'une demi-seconde. L'instant d'après, le visage de Castle est près du sien, il la regarde avec affolement, ses yeux d'un bleu si purs sont éclairés par la peur, il tremble, ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe… Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Alors qu'auparavant elle n'étendait que l'écho des battements de son cœur, sa voix rauque et profondément grave lui parviens… Elle résonne jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Elle l'entend prononcer des paroles qu'elle ne comprend qu'à moitié, réalise simplement ses demandes, ses supplices de ne pas le quitter, oh ce qu'elle aimerait posséder ce pouvoir.

Et soudain, trois mots :

 **-Je t'aime Kate…**

Quelque chose change. Elle sent une décharge dans sa poitrine pendant qu'une larme s'écoule lentement de sa joue… Et tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux, Kate réalise, alors qu'elle est sur le point de mourir, qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante.

/

Le tonnerre gronde au dessus de sa tête, provoquant un autre déluge d'émotion en elle, résonnant avec un grand fracas dans ses tympans, il semble s'accorder avec les battements frénétiques de son cœur. La pluie dégouline sur son visage, en même temps que ses larmes au goût terriblement amer, d'une saveur aigre, emplie de regret. La culpabilité l'enveloppe en même temps que le froid qui prend possession de son corps meurtri, douloureux par les coups qu'elle a reçu, elle ne les ressent pourtant, bien trop affaiblie par le poids immense sur ses épaules. Le poids de la douleur, de son amour trop longtemps refoulé.

Elle est frénétique. Se lève avec hâte, comme un automate, ne sais même pas comment elle trouve encore la force de poser un pied devant l'autre. Ne comprends même pas comment elle fait pour trouver le courage de l'affronter à nouveau, pour se confronter à ses fautes. Elle ne peut contenir un sanglot, inaudible à travers la pluie, lorsqu'il refuse son appel. Tout cela est de sa faute… Mais elle ne peut plus reculer, elle n'en a plus la force, ni l'envie. Elle n'a qu'un seul nom en tête, une seule image, un seul amour, le sien… Celui qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur pourtant si violemment écorché. Étrangement, alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fébrile, Kate parviens à rester sur ses jambes lorsqu'il pose un regard empreint de froideur sur sa silhouette glacée. Sa respiration se coupe lorsqu'il lui demande méchamment ce qu'elle veut, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir encore une fois lui dire que jamais elle ne l'aimerait.

Comment a-t-elle pu… Quel genre de monstre est-elle pour faire autant souffrir la personne que l'on aimait ? Elle l'ignore… Au fond, elle ne veut pas le savoir, elle ne réfléchis plus… Elle ne veut plus penser, ne plus lutter, ne plus raisonner.

Elle écoute à nouveau son cœur, qui une fois encore, bat à tout rompre face à l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle est possédée, ne contrôle plus son désir, ni son amour pour Castle. Elle ne voit plus rien d'autre, si ce n'est l'appel si tentant de ses lèvres… Kate succombe, frénétiquement, lorsqu'elle parvient à les toucher pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Lorsqu'il s'écarte vivement d'elle, elle sent une fissure mortelle se créer dans son âme, prends soudainement peur, manque de céder à ses vieux démons qui lui murmurent avec litanie de s'enfuir et de succomber à la lâcheté. Mais pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, ses sentiments sont plus forts… Prennent le pouvoir. Kate s'explique frénétiquement, maladroite, elle ne veut qu'une chose : Lui, son corps, son torse, ses bras puissants, son visage doux, ses lèvres… Oh oui, ses lèvres… Castle… C'est lui qu'elle veut, son corps et son cœur qu'il lui avait tant de fois déposé aux pieds sans qu'elle n'en ai conscience.

Elle ne résiste pas, tente une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser mais il recule, une fois encore. Elle sent le désespoir l'envahir à petit feu, alors qu'elle a pourtant vaincu sa peur… Mais lorsqu'il la couvre de ses prunelles brûlantes, Kate est hypnotisée… Fascinée par son visage obscurcit pas un mélange de colère, de regret, de doute, d'amour et de désir… L'orage éclate, et dans le même temps, la passion enfouie profondément en eux.

Il la plaque contre la porte avec violence, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, elle se surprend à aimer ça. Elle ne peut que gémir lorsqu'il la couvre de baiser, s'agrippe fermement à lui lorsqu'il lui marque le cou avec sauvagerie, presque avec violence, mais toujours porteuse de ses sentiment. Un instant, elle croit que son cœur va exploser, tant il bat avec frénésie dans sa poitrine… Mais ça n'arrivera pas, car Castle en est le gardien, et ça, c'est certainement la chose la plus belle du monde. Il pousse un soupir rauque teinté de tristesse et de désir lorsqu'il pose un regard sur sa poitrine, scarifiée, qu'il aurait tant voulu protéger. Elle s'émeut doucement, devant autant d'émotion de sa part.

Leur autre baiser se fait plus doux, empli d'amour. Autant que leur regards lorsqu'ils finissent par se croiser à travers l'obscurité. Elle se sent possédée, par son amour, par ses yeux d'encre, par son désir… Elle l'entraine fébrilement dans sa chambre, s'étonnant de le voir la suivre lentement, comme s'il hésitait… Comme s'il avait peur d'elle. Elle frissonne à nouveau lorsqu'il lui caresse l'épaule, touche sa peau nue, déjà brûlante, en attente de ses caresses. Elle n'entend plus rien d'autre que leurs souffles hiératiques qui se mêlent lentement, front contre front, tandis qu'ils s'avancent avec lenteur sur le lit, ne voit plus que ses prunelles noires lorsqu'il la dépose sur son matelas avec une infinie tendresse, ne sent plus que son parfum sauvage qui enivre tous ses sens. Elle s'abreuve de ses baisers appuyés durement contre ses lèvres, des caresses qu'elle voudrait tant prolonger à l'infini…

Kate est en feu, n'est que plaisir, n'est qu'amour, alors que petit à petit, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils se mettent à nus, peau contre peau. Elle sent son corps contre elle, si proche... Elle en a tant rêvé, sans jamais se l'avouer. Castle lui murmure avec tendresse et passion des mots d'amour contre sa bouche, elle se sent défaillir lorsqu'il s'applique à lui faire subir les tortures qu'il lui susurre à l'oreille d'une voix rauque. Elle est au paroxysme de tous ses sens… En communion parfaite avec ce que lui ressent.

Elle éprouve son plaisir, en même temps que celui qui parcoure son corps, elle goûte une fois encore la saveur de ses lèvres en même temps qu'ils expriment leur orgasme. Elle refuse de le quitter, de se séparer de lui et de rompre ce lien intime, alors qu'elle continue de picorer ses lèvres sucrées. Là, blottie contre le corps bouillant de Castle, la jouissance de son amant se répandant en elle, Kate à l'impression de sentir son cœur battre doublement, avant de réaliser que c'est simplement celui de Rick qui s'accorde tendrement avec le sien.

/

Elle tremble légèrement en ce jour si précieux, si fort, si important pour elle et pour la mémoire qu'elle essaye d'instaurer… De faire perdurer. Des frissons coulissent lentement sur sa nuque, elle à trop chaud, se sent fébrile, à un point tel qu'elle en vient à se demander comment elle fait pour tenir encore sur ses jambes.

Mais elle n'a pas peur, non, plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

Kate respire un grand coup, puis d'un pas mesuré, elle avance, lentement, comme pour savourer l'instant, se délecter des précieuses secondes où elle pourrait voir la haine de l'échec dans le regard de son pire ennemi… Qui lui a fait tant de mal, qui a tenté par tous les maux qu'il lui a infligé de la faire s'écrouler.

Sans jamais parvenir à ses fins…

Comme si, quelque part, sa défaite était programmée d'avance, peu importe le temps qu'elle mettrait à se concrétiser. Pas après pas, elle voit son visage se décomposer et ne peut retenir un rictus, minuscule, imperceptible pour quiconque d'autre que lui, comme s'il lui était réservé. Comme si elle l'avait gardé en réserve pendant tout ce temps… Un rictus mauvais, empreint de satisfaction presque malsaine, mais qu'elle assume totalement. Car il est porteur de tous ses espoirs, ses rêves, ses malheurs, ses échecs, ses peurs et sa douleur, que lui seul, d'une simple parole, avait causé. Porteur de la mémoire de sa mère. Tout en s'arrêtant devant lui, Kate à l'impression, le temps d'une seconde, que sa mère est près d'elle, face à Bracken.

Il laisse rapidement tomber ses caméras et les journalistes pour la regarder, plantant ses yeux vicieux dans les siens, des yeux emplis de colère et de rancœur. Ils se jaugent une seconde, sans bouger ni parler, seul le crépitement des flashs d'appareils photos viennent perturber ce face à face troublant. Un duel qui a duré trop longtemps, mortel et sans pitié, qui ne laisse aujourd'hui qu'un seul gagnant. Et proclame en ce jour si sombre, la défaite de l'autre. Kate avait souvent pensé que lors de l'arrestation de ce monstre, elle l'égorgerait, lui crierait des insultes, le frapperait, lui témoignerait physiquement et verbalement toute sa haine. Pourtant, elle n'en fait rien. Elle se contente de lui réciter ses droits calmement, mentionnant tous ses crimes, terminant par le coup final, aussi violent pour lui qu'il le fut pour elle : l'annonce du meurtre de sa mère.

Ses mains la brûlent lorsqu'elle lui passe les menottes, comme si sa mère les avait prises dans les siennes. Lentement, ils quittent tous deux la salle, et Kate peut enfin exposer aux yeux du monde, le meurtrier de sa mère. La plus belle des récompenses, pour toutes les douleurs qu'elle a du affronter.

Et tandis qu'elle regarde la voiture s'éloigner lentement à travers les rues de New-York , Kate s'autorise enfin à sourire, un sourire de paix, de joie éternelle, un sourire plein d'espoir .

/

La solitude. L'Angoisse. Le regret. Une obscurité grandissante, qui l'enveloppe doucement, presque avec tendresse. Et un chagrin immense, qui lui enserre le cœur.

Seule dans le noir, faiblement éclairée par la lumière de son bureau, Kate lutte contre le sommeil, contre ses yeux qui se ferment, qui lui piquent aussi, mais ça, elle sait que ce n'est pas à cause de la fatigue, bien au contraire. Elle retient à grande peine ses sanglots, lorsqu'elle relit pour la énième fois le rapport des événements, les quelques preuves dérisoires et presque ridicules qu'ils ont en leur possession, et qu'elle comprend que cela ne la mène nulle part… Et ce, depuis presque deux mois. Kate ne sait plus quoi penser, ne parvient même plus à réfléchir, ne comprends rien de toute cette histoire… Mais ça, elle refuse de l'accepter. Comme si reconnaitre qu'elle se retrouve une fois encore dans une impasse le condamnait, lui, leur mariage, leur amour et leur promesse. Doucement, elle soupire, puis jette un œil empreint de tristesse à la photo accrochée au tableau.

Elle se perd, malgré la barrière du philtre photographique, dans le bleu de ses yeux, la tendresse de son sourire, malgré ce rictus fier qui fait apparaitre une minuscule fossette sur sa joue, dans la couleur de sa chemise… D'un violet si profond, qu'elle a toujours adoré, tant elle lui va si bien. Elle se sent idiote à l'idée de se raccrocher à quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire, d'aussi futile, au même titre que l'odeur encore présente sur son oreiller mais qui, petit à petit, malgré tous ses efforts, commence lentement à s'éteindre, à s'évaporer dans l'air glacial… Mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

Comme si se détacher de cette photo revient à les abandonner tous les deux, non seulement lui, à toutes les horreurs qu'il doit certainement subir, mais aussi elle-même : Abandonnée à sa détresse, à une douleur encore jamais égalée. Elle croyait pourtant n'avoir jamais ressenti pareille douleur depuis la mort de sa mère. Mais lorsqu'elle se remémore la voiture de son époux, noircie et enveloppée par les flammes, elle comprend sa terrible erreur. Kate réalise ce soir encore la puissance de l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour lui, la force des sentiments qu'elle croyait pourtant connaitre, mais qui finalement, se révèlent être bien plus dévastateurs qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle se maudit pour son erreur. Tout aussi fort qu'elle le hait autant qu'elle l'aime pour la laisser endurer une telle épreuve.

Elle se déteste à cette pensée.

Mais le désespoir l'aveugle, l'emporte et amène avec lui, son lot de questions troubles et terrifiantes. Qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais se poser.

/

Elle ne peut pas croire en ce qu'elle s'apprête à n'aurait jamais pensé devoir un jour prononcer ses mots. Elle peine à réaliser ce qui se passe, quelle frénésie est en train de l'habiter, alors qu'elle retire uns à uns des vêtements du placard, elle refoule à grande peine les sanglots qui lui montent à la gorge et maitrise avec les plus intenses efforts son envie de tout arrêter là, de renoncer, de ne pas poursuivre cette affaire, simplement son mariage auquel elle tient tant. Qu'elle avait mit tant d'année à construire… A bâtir… Dans lequel elle avait tellement longtemps hésité à se rendre, mais qui aujourd'hui lui apparaissait comme indispensable. Elle se concentre, garde la tête froide, se force à ne pas écouter la petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurant de rester, persévère pour se rendre sourde et ne pas entendre Castle chantonner dans la cuisine.

Elle se force à redevenir sans cœur… Cette femme qu'elle avait tant détesté être… Mais qui aujourd'hui revenait la hanter. Elle se tient droite, ne bronche pas et maitrise au mieux ses tremblements lorsqu'il se tourne vers elle avec un sourire, tente de contrôler ses larmes lorsqu'il lui demande ce qui se passe, essaye de rester forte quand il s'approche lentement d'elle, fait appel à la pire des froideurs qui l'habite pour lutter contre son envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Kate sent la colère l'envahir, une haine sourde, brûlante, terrifiante même, une haine sournoise et sadique.

Contre elle-même.

Contre elle qui ne peut s'empêcher de céder à l'appel de ses vieux démons, ces fourberies qui lui ont si souvent fait du mal, qui lui ont si souvent empêché d'aller de l'avant… Qui l'ont tant de fois éloigné de Castle… Et qui une fois encore, la pousse hors de ses bras. Et tout cela pour une enquête, un mystère qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir résoudre, une énigme qu'elle est incapable d'oublier… Un secret pour lequel elle est devenue obsédée, malgré elle et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle reçoit autour d'elle, n'est-elle pas assez heureuse ?

Castle lui demande des explications, et elle ne sait que lui balbutier des mensonges… Il la supplie de lui prouver qu'elle n'est pas cette femme horrible que Bracken lui a décrit, mais elle n'a même pas le courage de l'entendre… Et encore moins de lui répondre. Pourtant, sa vie est si parfaite, si belle et l'avait tant de fois désiré… Alors pourquoi Kate est-elle incapable de s'en contente ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas juste profiter de l'amour que lui porte Castle ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ?

Elle l'ignore… Elle n'est même pas foutue d'avoir la réponse.

Incapable de contenir sa douleur plus longtemps, Kate se jette sur ses lèvres une dernière fois, lui murmurant des excuses à travers des mots d'amour qu'elle avait mit tellement de temps à reconnaitre… Tellement de temps à dire. Elle caresse sa joue lentement, comme pour s'imprégner de la moindre parcelle de son visage, de son grain de beau, elle plonge une dernière fois ses yeux troubles dans les siens si clairs, obscurcis par le chagrin et l'incompréhension, pour s'y noyer une dernière fois.

Puis elle lui tourne le dos, attrape son sac, et s'enfuie, elle ne peut plus soutenir son regard brûlant et ses prunelles empreintes de l'amour torturé qu'il lui porte. Mais au milieu du couloir, elle s'arrête soudain, comme prise d'un malaise… Ses yeux saignent de larmes amères et ses sanglots viennent lui brûler la trachée, pourtant, Kate sait ce qu'elle a à faire, il est trop tard pour reculer.

Alors, lentement, comme pour sentir une dernière fois le parfum de son amant perdu, elle avance, seule, abandonnée, aliénée.

Le cœur ? Elle n'en a plus.

Puisqu'elle se l'est elle-même arraché.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Pas aussi ambitieux que mon dernier one-shot hein? ;)**

 **Pour autant il a tout de même représenté une part de défi, noamment dans les passages au présent, au départ je voulais faire comme d'habitude et écrire à l'imparfait/passé simple, mais je me suis rapidement rendue compte que les tournures n'avaient pas autant d'impact avec ces temps-là, ce sera donc le présent, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ^^**

 **Autre changement: J'ai choisi de faire des passages assez conçis, qui ne décriraient que l'essentiel et j'espère que le rendu est bon malgré tout ^^**

 **Un point avant de termner: Je tiens à rendre hommage aux victimes de l'attentat du Vendredi 13 Novembre 2015, où des personnes innocentes ont perdus la vie, donnons-leur les voeux qu'ils méritent et n'oublions pas que tout comme Beckett, eux aussi, ont eu le coeur battant.**


End file.
